President S0NIC
The President S0NIC is S0NIC's first and fortunately last show. It was about what S0NIC did after he got fired from SEGA and took over the USA to become president. The show was cancelled in 2000 because each episode only lasted 1 minute long and it was getting higher ratings than Waluigi's Quest which made Waluigi pissed so bad that he threatened to kill everyone working on the show unless it was cancelled. But later due to some improvements they made a season 6 Characters * President S0NIC: The main character and president of the USA. * Mario: He was S0NIC's butler for a few episodes. * Luigi: He appeared in one episode and died. * Wario: He often throws stuff at S0NIC to piss him off. * Hitler: The main villain of Season 1. * Donald Trump: The main villain of Season 6 * Hillary Clinton: N/A * Kazoo Kid: N/A * Pokemon Kid: N/A * Obama: N/A * Lincoln: N/A * John Cena: N/A Minor Characters * Newt the 2nd * Meena Room * Richard Mart * Jason Stick * Samuel Smile * Haley Tanisha * Sly Symone * Black Raven * Crammy B. Thompson * Bobby J. Mott Season 1 (1991-1992) * Episode 1: Becoming President (Pilot) * Episode 2: What happened to the Toilet Paper? * Episode 3: Blowing up Germany * Episode 4: Mario is my butler? * Episode 5: Executing Luigi * Episode 6: Mario Strikes Back * Episode 7: Mario Dies * Episode 8: Blowing up the Mushroom Kingdom * Episode 9: The Most Fantastical 60 Second Experience In The History of The World! * Episode 10: My ass is busted! * Episode 11: S0NIC vs Hitler * Episode 12: The Chewbacca Roar Contest * Episode 13: Project: C.E.E.T.M.A * Episode 14: CD's JAGST * Episode 15: Chocolate Parking Lot * Episode 16: The 400 Dollar Juice * Episode 17: Fortnite: Return to Hell Land * Episode 18: Jelectro's Game * Episode 19: Hitler's Revenge Part 1 * Episode 20: Hitler's Revenge Part 2 (Season Finale) Season 2 (1993-1994) * Episode 1: New Kid of Town * Episode 2: Ain't Misbehavin * Episode 3: Everybody Loves Me * Episode 4: We Built the Kitty of Rolls * Episode 5: Don't Rock the Vote * Episode 6: Rapper's Nappers * Episode 7: Delight of Spirit * Episode 8: Just Desert's * Episode 9: Idol American * Episode 10: Meet or Beat * Episode 11: Do Press the Button * Episode 12: Land of Mall * Episode 13: Confusion Gets Smarter * Episode 14: And the ____ Is * Episode 15: Weenie Winner Dinner * Episode 16: Toots One * Episode 17: Airforce Wishin * Episode 18: Kats Kung Kid * Episode 19: Never Shall Never * Episode 20: Seal the Seals * Episode 21: Roof Hood * Episode 22: Ball Service * Episode 23: Dogs vs Dolls * Episode 24: Guest or Pest * Episode 25: Grade Braid Raid * Episode 26: Libro Macho Libre * Episode 27: MisPeace Song * Episode 28: My Favorite Anime (Season Finale) Season 3 (1995-1996) * Episode 1: Diary of a Farting Pikachu * Episode 2: S0NIC vs The Digit Navigator * Episode 3: Foodscop * Episode 4: Red Cafe Pro * Episode 5: The Dank Rave * Episode 6: A Leaf Too Far * Episode 7: Life's Living Other Day * Episode 8: The Zero Odyssey * Episode 9: Stocking the Beach * Episode 10: Mud of the Dead * Episode 11: Shock of the Titans * Episode 12: Crashing Men * Episode 13: Wood and Company * Episode 14: New Marsh Men * Episode 15: Karma That Fears * Episode 16: Burning Well * Episode 17: Portal Crank * Episode 18: Lavic Channel * Episode 19: The Clause Wizard * Episode 20: Shortest Day Ever * Episode 21: Whirlwind War * Episode 22: Rectal Rampage * Episode 23: The Chain Gang * Episode 24: Frying Tonight * Episode 25: Clarns * Episode 26: Wii Sports of Waved Plains * Episode 27: Trainan & his trains * Episode 28: Bug Craty Grant * Episode 29: Dorf's Golf * Episode 30: Username Decoration * Episode 31: Xbox XoX * Episode 32: Groovy Master Adult * Episode 33: Bratz's Drabtz * Episode 34: Kato's Keyboard * Episode 35: Time Machine Hot Dog Season 4 (1997-1998) (Under Construction) * Ep.1: Dog's Bucket Hold * Ep.2: Reduction Plugin Noise * Ep.3: Bolt Holes for Camel's * Ep.4: Flirting Traffic * Ep.5: 5 Important Cereal Growths * Ep.6: Bumper Booger Sandwich * Ep.7: The Brown Devil * Ep.8: No Picture Hands * Ep.9: Metal Guns and Tennis Balls * Ep.10: Tip Top Citrus Fruit * Ep.11: Invisible World of Urine * Ep.12: Ultimate Airplane Glasses * Ep.13: Glovis the Clown * Ep.14: Happy Tooth Day * Ep.15: Waffles for Public Lice * Ep.16: The One Where No One Talks * Ep.17: Steam Entering China * Ep.18: Moon Roves * Ep.19: Wandering over orbit * Ep.20: Big Papers for Screenshots * Ep.21: Manufacture the Critter * Ep.22: Ash Drink Drunk, Bye Bye * Ep.23: Mini Metro Station * Ep.24: Legend of Dungeons * Ep.25: Mos Grass Run * Ep.26: The Flickers Band * Ep.27: Soda Drinking Pro * Ep.28: Slide the Snake Season 5 (1999-2000) (Under Construction) * Ep.1: Kingdom of Loath Bread * Ep.2: 4 Square Cowboy * Ep.3: There comes a echo * Ep.4: Read the Memories * Ep.5: Merry Ghetto Christmas * Ep.6: Breaking Pikmin * Ep.7: The Latest Episode of the Original Episode but Beware of the Fake Episode * Ep.8: Silent Laugh, Silent Pain * Ep.9: The Real Meal Season 6 (2016-2017) (Under Construction) # The 9/11 Mattress # Tiny Tombers # Stay on Toast # Butt Fork Folk # Nightcore's Night Court # Ratchet vs the Hatchet Movie A five minute movie was created by Bowser Pictures as a series finale during 2000 and it was called "President S0NIC: A Five Minute Movie". As you can tell, it sucked balls. Awards The show was nominated for the Worst Show of 2002 Award but lost to Waluigi's Quest. Merchandise DVD releases Video Game The Franchise has spawned one video game called Sonic in the House!Category:Shows Category:Tv shows Category:Super Mario Series